demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Dawson
'Marcia Dawson '''is a Greek Demigod Daughter of Morpheus and Erza Dawson. She is known to be apart of a group of demigods that are known as The God Saviors. This organization is known to help the gods and channel their powers through the use of artifacts. Marcia is known to be a powerful member. Biography Personality Appearance Marcia Dawson is known to be a beautiful girl with multicolored eyes. She is known to be of fair complexion and is very attractive. Her body size is athletic and slim , her hair is at times fashioned in various styles but occasionally is either tied back into a ponytail or let loose down in tip curls. Her eyes often change colored varying on her mood and at times even on the situaations that are presented. She is noted to have the most beautiful set of eyes when they are lighter colors. Marcia is often seen to wear casual clothes or her favorite strapped on armor plate. It is even madde out of a special material that makes it hard to perice through but also flexible and comfortbale. Relationships Family Erza Erza is the mother of Marcia. Their relationship is known to have been a great one and they shared a very good time together before Marcia found out about her legacy and her duty to the Gods. Divinity Morpheus Morpheus is the father of Marcia. He is shown to have cared very little before she was claimed, but soon after he does tend to keep an eye on her fairly much. It is later known that he was so careful with her because she is a powerful demigod and known to have been a rare demigod with the power to channel a gods power. She was known to meet up with him after she joined the God Saviors often. Their relationship changes into a more helpful relationship. Morpheus is known to be seen by her as a cool looking young man in his mid-to-late twenties. This is an odd thing compared to gods naturally revealing themselves as in their mid-to-late thirties. Morpheus does apparently care about her since he keep close eyes on her. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod daughter of Morpheus, Marcia is known to be a powerful demigod in many ways. She is known to have powers over both the illusional and intangible realms. Her powers are capable of rivaling those of the children of Hypnos. *'Dyslexia: 'Marcia's brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek, this allows her to understand and speak the language of the gods. *'ADHD: 'Marcia has the in-born supernatural ability to sense and detect monsters, this also allows her to stay alive in a fight. *'Life FIre: 'This is an ability only The God Saviors have, this allows them to survive in any situation and also allows them to draw upon the immense power of their God to protect and help them if needed. This is a natural ability given to a God Savior, but one can only use it after they have become active. Demigod Abilities *'Hypnokinesis: 'Being the daughter of Morpheus, Marcia has divine authority and minimal control over sleep and dreams, she can force people to sleep with just a simple look and cause them to become drowsy just with a thought. *'Mystokinesis: 'Marcia is capable of gathering the power of nature and using it to her will in all creating her own reality. This divination is known as magic. Her degree of control over this is unstable and frightening. *'Mist Control: 'Marcia is capable of using the power of the mist and creating an alternate reality to mortals. This allows her to get out of trouble with mortals. *'Telepathy: '''Being the daughter of Morpheus, Marcia is capable of reading into and controling the minds of others. THis ability goes hand and hand with her Mist control and because of this she can also use it to destroy her enemies by using her mind. Trivia *Marcia is derived of the name Mars, which is known as the Roman God of War. *Marcia is known to be powerful even for a child of Morpheus. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Morpheus